


Innocent Man

by zibal_01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been having a bit of a rough time at work, so I pretty much feel like Tony does is this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Innocent Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of a rough time at work, so I pretty much feel like Tony does is this one.

 

**Innocent Man**

Tony DiNozzo stared at his boss in disbelief. He could not believe what Gibbs had just told him. "I've been summoned to a _disciplinary meeting_ by the director? What did I do wrong, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I wish I knew, Tony, but I've no idea. Vance is adamant that you're to blame for the debacle surrounding the wrongful arrest two weeks ago..."

"Boss...I didn't do anything wrong," Tony stated, panic rising in his voice. "We all followed the evidence. It all pointed to him...we were all wrong..."

"I know, Tony," Gibbs voice was soft.

"So, why's he picking on me?"

"I don't know," Gibbs lied. He knew that Vance did not like Tony, and would do just about anything to get him off Gibbs's team, but this was totally out of order. "Try to relax, Tony. Don't worry. I've got your six. I'll be at the meeting with you. There's no way that Vance is pinning anything on you."

 

 


End file.
